The present invention is directed to improvements in safety hoists of the general type including a hook body; a keeper, which is pivotally mounted on the hook body for movements between hook closed and open positions; and a latch device for normally retaining the keeper in its hook closed position. Prior disclosures of various forms of this general type of safety hook include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,956,786 and 3,722,943 and Swedish Patent No. 319,883.